


【GGad】苍穹27

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [27]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗，基本参照二战时期的德国空军（时间线就是二战）。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁。人物OOC，OOC，OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。本章非主CP预警，只是为了剧情需要。如果觉得不想看请点退出，谢谢。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336087
Kudos: 3





	【GGad】苍穹27

狂热的欢宴渐渐进入尾声，全场奏响了最后一支悠扬的华尔兹。曼妙的纱裙与地面摩擦发出的沙沙声响，混合着牛皮革制靴底踩在大理石地面的踢踏声，几乎所有人都沉浸在这幕纸醉金迷的虚妄之中。  
埃维森斯一边致歉，一边拨开重叠的舞会人群向宴会厅正门疾步而去。他推开厚重的大门又重新将它轻轻合上，毫不留恋地将门后那个衣香鬓影的世界弃之不顾。他独自走在悠长静谧的长廊上，脚步声暴露了他内心不断涌起的焦灼感。他穿过一道道雕花繁复的大门，昏黄的灯光洒在在他一头浅色的金发上，他拥有最好的年纪，还那样的年轻，脸上甚至找不到一丝岁月磨砺的痕迹，可是那双蓝色的双眸似是蒙上了一层朦胧的雾气似的，直叫人觉得悲伤。他推开最后的一扇木门，一道暖黄色的吊灯光束投射进他的双眼里，当他看到一位褐红色卷发的青年静静地站在窗边，仿佛突然有道光芒涌进了他的心脏里，面上的神色不觉变得温柔起来。  
临冬的寒风透窗而入，掀起阿不思遮住双目的额发，让埃维森斯产生一瞬间的错觉，他仿佛看到阿不思眼角带着隐隐的泪意。他的心又揪了起来，脚步起先有些凝滞，但是最终还是坚定地站到了阿不思的身旁。阿不思仿佛早就知道同伴的到来，他没有转过脸来如往常那般露出一个友善的微笑，而是继续保持着远眺夜空的姿势，开口问道：“能不能给我一根烟？”  
白色的烟圈一个又一个在漆黑如墨的夜空渐渐向上升去，直到消散不见。两人都没有再开口说话，也许唯有沉默才不会让彼此尴尬。埃维森斯望着阿不思的侧脸，他又望着那一个个升腾旋即又消失的烟圈，惆怅犹如细细密密的钢针般扎在他的心脏上。他竭力克制自己想从背后紧紧抱住阿不思的念头，他很怕他会像那些烟圈一般，最终都会消失不见。  
呜呜咽咽的风声灌入未紧闭的窗户，像极了那个破旧旅店的寒冷夜晚。埃维森斯突然从睡梦中惊醒，他觉得嗓子几乎快冒烟，他坐起身来，猛然看到一个黑影正坐在他的床边。待他看清楚来者是何人后，他几乎用尽全身的力气才不惊呼出声。阿不思直视着那一对满含难以置信眼神的蓝色双眸，微微地笑了起来。他的笑靥里竟然带着几分魅惑的迷离感，埃维森斯正看得入迷，不料阿不思突然靠近自己，扬起脸来将柔软的嘴唇贴住了他。埃维森斯几乎本能第一反应是推开阿不思，他竭力扮演挚友实在太久了，理性让他将克制融入肢体动作之中，在这个意乱情迷的时刻竟也无法幸免。他的内心十分苦涩，既不愿意戳破这一层朋友的伪装害怕伤害对方，又无法抑制地渴望着心爱之人可以回应自己的恋慕之情，两种矛盾至极的心理一直在心底撕扯，让他一直备受煎熬。阿不思却没有显露出半分不快的表情来，他反而舒展手臂去轻轻地拨开埃维森斯脸上的卷曲发丝。“你真的不想吻我吗？”他的口吻显得那样失落。  
一向巧舌如簧的金发青年突然停顿起来：“我……我想……不是……我……”阿不思突然笑出声来，他抬起那双拥有盈盈星河闪烁的蓝色眼睛，专注地望着埃维森斯。尽管阿不思并未作声，但却胜过所有可用语言描摹的邀请，埃维森斯脑中某条弦一下子崩断了。  
苍凉的月光透窗而入，将屋内黑暗的角落亦照得清晰起来。两具年轻的肉体在此处交缠，在此刻升腾，亦在彼时沉沦。平躺着的金发青年呼吸愈发粗重起来，他一眼未错地望着身上之人起起落落，仿佛在跳着一支决绝的欲望之舞，这是他从未见过的模样。阿不思两颊潮红，双目紧紧阖着，漂亮的卷发随着他的身体起伏随意飞散着。某一刻或是抵到得趣的地方，阿不思就会像只频死的天鹅般高高扬起脖子，喉咙里挤出似是而非的呻吟来。  
埃维森斯终于按捺不住直起身来，放任自己去追逐那双柔软的嘴唇，攫取那缕若有似无的气息。他任由阿不思在他线条舒展的肩头留下一道道齿痕，望着他熟练地舔舐自己的脖子，在胸口那两点来回轻扫，竟激起一阵酥麻的快慰来，皮肤上浮出一颗颗浅红的颗粒来。他想开口说些什么，可是最终只是张了张嘴。他俯下身来将阿不思压在身下，并用手掌小心翼翼地托着他的脑袋，他嗅着他发间隐隐散发出的苦橙花香，月光落在那张苍白美丽的脸上，显出层次斑驳的阴影来，每一寸、每一处都是令人心疼的模样。金发的青年将头深埋在阿不思的颈间，缓缓地挺身抽送起来，他终于紧闭双眼，专注的只用自己最炙热的核心去感受这具柔韧的身体，甚至企图去触及那遥不可及的灵魂。耳鬓厮磨间，他听见阿不思在他耳畔轻轻说着：“你真是温柔。”他在一瞬间停止了动作，他又听到身下的爱神继续说道：“对不起，可是要说再见了。”他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，他听到阿不思的声音显得那样温柔却哀伤：“再见，埃维。”  
埃维森斯猛地惊坐起来，大口大口喘着粗气，他望向窗外依旧是一轮孤月高悬，清冷的月光洒落一地，空空荡荡的房间里唯有他一人而已。他一身大汗淋漓，仿佛刚从水中捞起似的狼狈。他长长地叹了一口气，抬起手背遮住自己的眼睛，或是觉得黯淡的月光分外刺目，亦或是为了遮挡那满脸的泪水。  
伊尔库茨克今年的冬季仿佛来的特别早，贝尔加湖卸下了鲜艳的外衣，披上了坚硬的银白色冰甲。湖水尚未完全冻结成冰，湖面的冰层中布满了交叉重叠的裂痕，延绵不绝的裂纹一直伸展至遥远的地平线的另一端。深不可测的幽兰色布满冰层表面，给它笼罩上了一层神秘忧郁的色彩，仿佛再耀眼的阳光也无法透进去半分，尽数被那湖底的黑暗所吞噬。

**Author's Note:**

> 南柯一梦，终是镜花水月。


End file.
